Dear Brother
by Haunting Shinigami
Summary: A poem that I wrote during class, its pretty long. Lots of spoilers and angst. PLEASE R&R!!! Rated PG for some *bad words* and blood!! Enjoy!!


Oi little poem thang I did during me free period in school ......major angst. And spoilers!!!! Also written in Vash's POV...this may be a little long forgive me. Here ya go! Oh by the way I don't own Trigun or any of the characters blah blah blah...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
                               Dear Brother  
       
  
  
  
      I don't like seeing people dying  
            I don't like to see humans crying  
  
      This dry planet is fading away  
          I want peoples spirits to stay  
  
      The last this in Pandora's box was hope  
            and now I'm trying to cope  
  
      Are my theories just a waist?  
          But maybe if I make haste  
  
      If we can learn to live  
            and understand what it means to forgive  
  
      I don't mean to be a hypocrite  
            but if we all commit  
  
       I you keep the vision clear you will see the future  
            I can see you beautiful teacher  
  
      Forgive and forget  
            have no regret  
  
      I know we all have fears  
            do my words fall upon deaf ears?  
  
      I don't like seeing people dying  
            I don't to hear them crying  
  
      Don't tell me your dreams in a world like this  
            his words I dare not miss  
  
      He was angry I could tell  
            he wanted me to go to hell  
  
      He words fill me with images from the past  
            I feel like I wont last  
  
      Oh brother why do you kill?  
            Is there some kind of thrill?  
  
      He died in the church that day  
            his body, I refuse to give way  
  
      He cross by his side  
            I love my priest, I cry  
  
      The pool of blood continues to grow  
            I want to stop the flow  
  
      I leave the church that day  
            There was no way I could stay  
  
      To live an immortal life of sorrow  
            could you give me some happiness, just to borrow?  
  
      The music fills my ears  
            and people start to appear  
  
      He pulls the gun to his head  
            a shot rings out, he's dead  
  
      It was him my brothers friend  
            could this finally be the end?  
  
      I remember what he said  
            If you want to shot me now go a head  
  
      He stands on the mountain people all around  
            my feet pound the ground  
  
      I stand beside him and start to cry  
            fight back or you'll die  
  
      A bullet grazes my check  
            the blood leaks  
  
      He stands beside me smirking  
            the fear inside me lurking  
  
      I hear my friends screaming  
            the sins inside me are redeeming  
  
      He has caused me so much pain  
            but if I kill him now would my messages be in vain?  
  
      I hear my belief and I hear me fear  
            fear takes over with a cheer  
  
      I hear my friends scream one last time  
            a bullet rings through the air with a chime  
  
      I killed a man with my own hand  
            my tears crash against the sand  
  
      I'm sorry beautiful preacher  
            I killed the student, my brother the teacher  
  
      The bullets tare my skin  
            forgive me father for I have sinned  
  
      I wake 10 days late  
            in a room I can not relate  
  
      I look at the scars across my skin  
            where do I begin?  
  
      My brother, you've killed my preacher, my angel, my friends  
            everyone I meet you gave them end  
  
      Something has frozen over, your heart  
            we have grown so far apart  
  
      I don't know what to do  
            please give me a clue  
  
      My angel, help me find the way  
            help me find the words to say  
  
      I'm staying with the girls in this town  
            I cant let my sprits drown  
  
      I must face my brother without delay  
            but cant I stay just one more day?  
  
      People came for me, they knew who I was  
            knew I was the cause  
  
      My skin scraped against the ground, bullets at my head  
            they wish I was dead  
  
      The girl stands infront of the gun  
            The man cries- We should hate this bastard for what he has done  
  
      The girl speaks, the words are from her  
            my beautiful angel, my vision blurs  
  
      My angel is standing there  
            Rem, your feelings I want to share  
  
      I'm on a mountain girls by my side  
            and I realize what I must decide  
       
      That's it, it has to be  
            it was the only way for me  
  
      Oh beautiful angel forgive my sins  
            please protect me from my fears within  
  
 I know what I must do  
            My brother I will see you through  
  
      I have to save your heart from total destruction  
            It's filled with corupotion  
  
      I wear red for courage and determination  
            I will face you dear brother, I know your location  
  
      I carry my lost priest's cross  
            It represents everything I have lost  
  
      And now I decide with my own free will  
            my brother, I will stop your plan of Eden which is ill  
  
    I decide to save you  
            from all the evil things you do  
  
      Dear brother I know your past  
            why you will not let humans last  
  
      I walk to the place where you are staying  
            you sip whine, do you think I'm playing?  
  
      Did the humans treat you well?  
            better than I can tell  
        
      My gun glistens in the light  
            yours is black as night  
  
      We are superior beings  
            I cant believe what I am seeing  
  
      You are using the weapon which witch will destroy them all  
            I cant let the humans fall  
  
      Dear brother I love you with all my heart  
            no matter how far apart  
  
      But all the pain that you bring  
            dear brother, don't you hear her sing?  
  
      She told us of a world with no war and no pain  
            and yet, you helped cause the war and destruction...insane!  
  
      The cross is lying by my side  
            I have lived my life a lie  
  
      The weapon stopped as I shot your arm  
            I don't want to cause you harm  
  
      O don't you understand  
            I want to make a true Eden for this land  
  
      I pull my gun, five bullets fire  
            I know that your spirit tires  
  
      Each bullet properly placed  
            I want to see that smile back on your face  
  
      We all deserve a second try  
            even you, who let so many die  
  
      My beautiful angel I thank you for helping me keep going  
            I now feel my spirit growing  
  
      Dear brother, you will not die  
            you will get a second try  
  
      I don't like to see people crying  
            and I don't like to hear them dying  
  
      Maybe now it will end  
            I can find love, happiness, find a new friend  
  
      Beautiful angel I will hold you with pride   
            but for now I will look to my own words for a guide  
  
  
        
  
              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
      Vash- What the hell got in your coffee today?  
  
      Sky-chan- Hey lay of Spiky man I was bored OK!  
  
      Legato- Make me sound like some big psycho insane guy  
        
      Vash- But you are one big psycho insane guy  
  
      Legato-Your point?  
  
      Sky-chan- Well anywho!! Please R&R!!! This was semi-bataed by Spiral!! All- * Roars and claps for Spiral*   
      Wolfwood- Umm...I just wanted to be here because ...Im never here!!!  
  
      All- Ummm OK  
  
        
              
     
              
              



End file.
